Jenova, Chaos, And The Host Club
by Natsu Yuki-san
Summary: Cloud and Vincent chase down the thought to be dead Jenova and end up in another universe! Now they have a six month limit to find her and deal with their personal life at the same time and it's especially hard to do when you have a certain host club bothering you... Warning: Mild swearing and OOC due to OHSHC world No pairings
1. Chapter 1: New Dimension

AN: I noticed there wasn't a crossover between these two and I thought that

I should do one :D

This is the first time I tried writing a fanfic so constructional criticism is very much welcome :) please don't hate me but if it inevitable...oh well then ^_^

Warning: Contains mild swearing and character may act OOC due to the idiocy that flows thick in the air of the OHSHC dimension

FYI they will be fluent in English, Japanese, and Midgarian since the game was released in Japan and the US/Britain/Canada and because I think that they might speak a different language in Midgar, maybe

Chapter 1

"She's going that way!"

The team of heroes turn to see Jenova make a rip in the air and go through it.

A little while back they thought that she was dead, she still remained in hiding, although much weaker than she was before. Even in her weakened state she was dangerous and so they started to hunt her down and after many weeks they had final found her which leads us to our present time.

Cloud and Vincent jump into the rip just before it closed, leaving everyone else behind.

They land in an alley way and Jenova was nowhere in sight.

A ringing was heard in the air and Cloud picks up his phone, seeing as it was Cid.

"Hey, Cloud, can you hear me?" came a voice that was drowned in static.

"Yeah, just a little fuzzy," answered Cloud.

"That's great! I told you it was smart to install that piece of materia into your phone but you were like noooo, I don't need no materia inside a phone, it's not useful and it's a waste of time, it won't help me defeat my enemies and look at where it's got yo-"

"Would you quit your gloating and get a move on," intercepted Cloud, getting rather irritated with Cid.

"Fine fine," grumbled Cid, "Now, according to us it seems to be that Jenova, that goddamn witch, had found a rare materia that can transfer you across dimensions. Because of the vast powers of the materia, it can be used at a certain cost. That cost being that it requires a LOT of your energy to get you across.

Now, if she just got across by herself, she could have regained her power over a month or two and then we'd all be doomed as there is no other materia found as it's kind and there would've been no one to stop her from taking over but she had extra people that she had to carry across the dimensions it would take a couple months or so for her to regain her strength. Also we have you guys to help find and defeat her before she can do any harm to the dimension and possibly the universe! You have a time limit of about half an year to stop her."

"Okay," confirmed Cloud, "but how are we suppose to survive in this new dimension?"

"Jeez, who do you think I am, your mother? Do I need to tell you every goddamn thing you need to know?! Well, unfortunately, we have no intel on this place so you should try to blend in and do what other people do, GET A JOB! If you do this, not only will it help you blend in, it may help you get acquainted with the currency they use here and get you food, shelter, do I have to finish? Now good luck!"

And with that, Cid hung up and Cloud turns to face Vincent.

"We're on our own," and Cloud explains the situation with Vincent.

Vincent nods his head and looks outside the alleyway.

"Looks like we'll stick out too much if we go out like this," observed Vincent as he eyed the clothing and hair on the passing citizens.

"At times like this, I'm glad I have my old Turk uniform with me,"and looks to Cloud, "and don't worry, I have an extra."

Cloud eyes him suspiciously, "And where does one keep two pairs suits and shoes on him with out having anything sort of storage device with him?"

Vincent scoffs, "Have you SEEN my cape? I can stick the city of Midgar under it and STILL fit in a dozen more guns or so."

Cloud shrugs, "True."

After changing into a suit, Vincent tied up his hair and stuffed everything into his cape and set off. People still stared at them though but they ignored it since they got these same stares back at Midgar sometimes and they were aware that Vincent's arm didn't seem very normal to these civilians.

After wandering around a little bit they entered a building that said library and started researching. After many hours they were kicked out and have learned a little of this dimension.

They learned some basic stuff they needed to know.

"Well, first things first," started Cloud as they began deliberating on what to do next, "since we have no birth record in this dimension, let's get our cover story straight."

"Easy, I have some fake ID cards and fill in the rest to say we were born in Japan and went to study abroad in America for a few years."

Cloud goes with it and fills in his card along with Vincent.

After they found an internet cafe, Vincent broke out his laptop and hacked the US and Japan national database thing or whatever they use and got official names, fake, of course, Japanese citizenship, and all the other stuff.

After they were finished, they went to find shelter for the night. After a while they came across a hidden alleyway which they set up camp at.

"Say, Vincent?" asked Cloud.

"Yeah?" said Vincent.

"It kinda feels like we're all alone in this, like all our friend who support us aren't there for us anymore. I know they're cheering us on and all but it's rather unsettling that they aren't as close to us as they were, ya know?"

"You're think too much Cloud," scolded Vincent, "You know that they're always close by, in your heart and stuff, or a phone call away, in this case."

Cloud chuckled a little as Vincent slightly smirked.

"I suppose you're right."

"Good, I'll wake you up in a few hours. I'm going to take first watch."

"Kay, night."

"Night."

And with that Cloud closed his eye and fell asleep, unaware of what the future will bring them and the chaos that will ensue.


	2. Chapter 2: New Job

AN: If you're wondering how the heck Vincent can do all this stuff, let's say it's because of Turk training and the fact that Midgar is more advanced in technology that here

Chapter 2

They were up at the crack of dawn and go back to the cafe to talk jobs.

"I think it should pay fairly well and should be fairly easy," mused Cloud as Vincent merely "Hn"-ed at him as he scrolled down the page.

"Here," said Vincent as he beckoned Cloud to look at the screen ,"There are two job openings at a school called Ouran Academy for PE and English/Math."

"We need to have certain degrees to get the jobs," said Cloud as he eyed the screen at how well they'd get paid.

"I've got that covered," answered Vincent.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go check the place out and be done with this."

The both of them get to Ouran in almost no time as it was close. They go to the office to see if they could get the job. Cloud applied for the PE job while Vincent applied for English/Math.

"I see," observed the principal, Mr. Suoh, as he looks over the resume, "Well, just by taking a look at this I would have offered these jobs anyway." a dramatic pause hung in the air as Mr. Suoh opened his mouth again.

"You're hired!"

"Why are you hiring us on the spot?" questioned Vincent.

"Well, we're already a month into the school year and both teachers had to fly out of the country for reasons so we really need teachers immediately but that's not important right now. Here's your schedules and I look forward to working with you!" answered Mr. Suoh with a smile on his face, "I'll get one of our students to show you around today."

The door open and a girl wearing a male uniform came in.

"Are you busy?" she asked as she stepped into the office.

"No, I was almost done with them anyway," he said as he got an idea, "Since you're here, why don't you show our new teachers around later?"

"Sure, Suoh-sensei," the girl said.

"You two may leave now and wait outside for a bit while I talk to Haruhi over here."

And so they left to wait outside. After several minutes the girl came out and introduced herself.

"Hello, my name is Fujioka Haruhi and today I will be your guide today, it's a pleasure to meet you," and she politely smiled at them.

"My name is Akamura Sho and he," Cloud said as he pointed to Vincent, "is my older brother, Akamura Ryuu. We look forward to working with you." They shook hands and Haruhi went to show them around.

"By the way, Ryuu-sensei, why is your hand like that?" she asked as she pointed out Vincent's hand. Cloud began to panic in his head as his mind raced to find a good explanation.

Vincent saved them by saying, "I lost it in an accident... I'd rather not talk about it..." Haruhi starts to freak out, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset yo-"

"No," interrupted Vincent as he tried to calm the poor girl down, " it is merely a thing of the past."

"Okay...how about I show you the rest of the school." And so they went off to see the rest of the school.

After the whole tour was finished she turned to them with a serious look on her face. "One warning, don't ever ever EVER go into there unless you want to make your lives very hard."

Of course both of them had very hard lives before so it shouldn't be as bad as it had been before. "We'll be careful."

With that, Haruhi was satisfied.

"I guess I'll see you senseis tomorrow!" Haruhi said as she walked away.

They began to head toward the alleyway but they were stopped by the principal.

"Before you go, I need you to come half a hour early to the introduction ceremony for new teachers!"

They both thought as a foreboding feeling from Haruhi's warning suddenly made itself clear in their minds," This won't turn out well."


	3. Chapter 3: Introduction Ceremony

AN: Sorry but this is a filler chapter but I needed to get this story going since I think it is progressing too slowly for my taste so this chapter probably sucks, these stories will be at least once a month if you read my profile so don't expect any updates soon :/

Chapter 3

Both teachers were nervous due to the foreboding feeling from the day before. The principal was giving a speech and it was about time for their introduction.

"Please warmly welcome your new teachers, Sho and Ryuu-sensei!"

Of course, the students were expecting some old dudes but instead they saw two very handsome men enter the stage. Both looked very exotic and foreign to the student and made them wonder if they were truly Japanese. Many girls fainted and a ton of guys stared.

"I am Akamura Sho and I will be your new PE teacher," said Cloud.

"Akamura Ryuu, new Math/English teacher," introduced Vincent.

Suddenly the door to the auditorium swung open revealing a group of certain students followed by a blast of rose petals. The blonde up front walked gracefully up to the stage while being followed by one with glasses, twins, a tall dark haired one, and a small blonde one.

The tall blonde had a determined look on his face as he marched up the stage. Once he got up on the stage floor, he pointed a finger at the two heroes and shouted, "You two sicken me!"

This left them very confused until the blonde exclaimed, "How dare you lay your dirty hands on my beloved daughter, Haruhi!

As the host club, we will not tolerate anyone who dare hurts our family!" he yelled as glared at them, "I bet that you threatened her with that strange arm of yours and tried to violate my adorable little Haruhi!"

"That's riiiggghtt~" the twins said as the small blonde glared at them.

All the girls in the audience was all like "Kyaaa! They're fighting over Haruhi! Moe moe!" at this point and the chaos of the situation was reaching high levels until Haruhi stepped up to the stage and hit the blonde hard on the head.

"Tamaki-sempai, I was just showing them around the school and Ryuu-sensei lost his arm in an accident that he wasn't willing to speak about. You should be careful about certain emotional aspects about people but I guess I expected too much from you."

"Ha-Haruhi," he stammered. He immediately went to his emo corner to poke at mushrooms, "Haruhi doesn't like me anymore..."

Haruhi sighed, "It's not that I don't like you, I just hoped that you could be a little more polite towards them, especially as they're new in this school."

Tamaki stood up immediately and turned to face the two teachers as he entered host mode.

"I'm so sorry for the misunderstanding. To apologize I will invite you over to the Host Club and entertain you tomorrow!"

Cloud knew there is no time to spare, "No, we're busy with something in our spare time."

The boy with the glasses scribbled in his notebook as he said, "It's no use trying to refuse him, Akamura Sho, age 24, born August 11, went to study abroad in America along with his older brother Ryuu. Ryuu, age 27, born October 13, has lived in an orphanage before graduating college. Has been living in the orphanage ever since their parents died in a plane accident when he was 13 which caused Ryuu to lose his arm."

He hit them with his signature evil look. The duo were a little disturbed on how he got such information but not too much since it wasn't real info.

They have to at least accept the invitation as not to raise suspicions about their mission.

"Fine, we'll be there for a little while."

The female audience cheered and wiped at their eyes for a certain reason while the guys were mentally facepalming for another reason.

The ceremony ended and school was to start. As obvious as it was, the two teachers were not looking forward to the end of the day.


	4. Chapter 4: First Two Hours

AN: Oh my gawrsh! I got me a good amount of readers and I'm so happy I could (mentally) cry ;A; Thank you guys sooooo _much_! It really means a lot to me that actual people read my work and I love you guys a lot! Once again, thank you for brightening up my crappy week! All of you, have yourselves a cyber cookie, and if you don't like cookies, then some other treat~! Also, as unawesome as it is, **I'm starting to run out of ideas for this fanfic so I would appreciate any ideas or suggestions** :) Don't worry I give you credit if you tell me to credit you~!

* * *

Cloud had first hour prep while Vincent got second hour prep. Cloud, being the gym teacher, didn't have much to prep for a gym class so he felt he might as well sit through Vincent's first year class and see if he needs help.

When Cloud opened the door to Vincent's room, Vincent had already introduced himself and was now taking questions. Cloud also saw chalk on the floor and two devious looking twins and could guess what happened. At this point Vincent had taken notice of him quick and turned his head slightly to see who it was.

"Sho, you're done with prep?" asked Vincent, unsurprised that Cloud had finished so quickly.

"Yeah, thought you might need a hand."

Vincent nodded his head ever so slightly and Cloud propped himself up against the wall.

Someone raised their hand, "Yes?"

"What's your favorite food?" And so started the endless bombardment of random little questions like "What's your favorite color?" and "Do you like cats?" (Cloud's and Vincent's thoughts: "Does Cait Sith count?") until they were satisfied.

After questioning was over, the lesson began.

Because Vincent lived in a world in which everything was practically pounded into your head (possibly literally), he was a lot harsher and smarter than these students and so by the end of the class everyone (especially the twins) was complaining even though it was a rather small amount of homework passed out. All of them except Haruhi of course. She just smiled and accepted the homework with gratitude (possibly from hoping that it would keep her sane after school was over).

Cloud had second hour with the third years.

Knowing that they'd most likely be less physically fit than him, he didn't hold high expectations for any of them.

When gym class came he just introduced himself and asked for any questions.

The questions were pretty much the same as last time ("Do you like cats?" "...Dunno") and he accepted the last question from a small childish boy, which he learned was named Haninozuka Mitsukuni.

"Sensei, do you wanna hold Usa-chan?" Hunny asked while holding out his stuffed bunny.

Cloud just stared at it and and was about to say no when he started to think, "Oh goddammit! Why are you using puppy dog eyes?! He's even better than Yuffie... why must you do this to me?!"

"F-fine..."

"Yay!" the boy bounced happily while Cloud just lowered his head in embarrassment while taking the bunny. At the exact same time Vincent came in and raised an eyebrow at the scene in front of him.

"I'm not going to ask."

Cloud just nodded his head in thanks and straightened up to start class.

"Now that we're done with introductions I want to know how fit you all are so I will pass out these papers on what you will be doing today," said while handing out said papers, "I only wish for you to do your best, I do not hold any expectations for any of you so don't worry about me giving you a bad grade. I grade on participation so be sure to actively do so."

Cloud recorded everything he saw his students do and the scores were what he was expecting, except for Hunny and Mori.

Cloud knew Mori was pretty powerful looking and lean but what blew his mind was that both of them far surpassed his expectations. They lasted longer than any of the other students but Cloud saw their limits and knew that they'd be able to get into second class SOLDIER like that, but not first class.

Eventually period 2 ended and it was time for third period. Vincent would get the third years in this class while Cloud would get the second years.

When Cloud saw the familiar blonde hair and glasses, he knew this period was gonna suck.

* * *

Schedules

VINCENT:

1: 1-A

2: PREP

3: 3-1

LUNCH

4: 1-B

5: 2-A

6: 2-B

7: 3-B

CLOUD:

1: PREP

2: 3-A

3: 2-A

LUNCH

4: 2-B

5: 1-A

6: 3-B

7: 1-B


	5. Chapter 5: Afterschool

AN: _**WARNING THERE IS A LITTLE BIT OF IMPLIED VINCENT X CLOUD DESPITE WHEN I SAID NO PAIRINGS**___**Also this fic will be very inactive so I won't update this as often as I do, also remember to vote on the poll on my profile so I know what to do, THANK YOU!**

* * *

Cloud sighed for the hundredth time that day as he stood in front of Music Room 3.

Third hour was a disaster with Tamaki distracting everyone and becoming unproductive when he got scolded by Kyoya and during fifth hour the twins tried to prank him by throwing a banana peel on the floor when he walked past but thankfully was able avoid it due to his experience (he still has a hard time catching Yuffie on occasions). Vincent had pretty much the same day as Cloud but just more of a slightly different version.

Since he was to get in eventually he might as well go in now so he opened the door and rose petals flew everywhere and sparkles were filling the suffocatingly sweet air.

"Welcome."

The host club sat on a couch in front of the door and were posing as though for a picture.

"Sensei! You made it!" Tamaki cried as he ran up to the swordsman, "Please, let me show you around so you can get comfortable."

Tamaki immediately showed him around the host club room and Cloud stood in front of a nearby window after the tour was finished. He observed the host club and refused any services that was offered until Vincent came in.

Vincent was going on the tour when he felt Chaos starting to react very violently to something.

Cloud then heard whispers of insanity in his mind and clutched his head in pain as he fought against Jenova, tumbling to the ground in the process. In that moment Vincent spied a flash of blue and silver behind the window and so he swiftly took out his gun and shot at it while the glass shards fell everywhere.

Many of the girls screamed in fear while the host club started to freak out ranging from slight panic to full out running around and overreacting to the situation. Thankfully no one was near the windows at the time, except Cloud.

Vincent cussed in Midgarian under his breath when Jenova escaped and helped Cloud up from where he sitting. Cloud gratefully took Vincent's hand and got up. Cloud was in a little bit of a panic thinking about the situation when he felt Vincent's hand holding the side of his face.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, "You must have gotten hurt by the glass shards when I shot at the window."

"Nah, I'll be fine," Cloud said back as Vincent's thumb wiped away some of the blood on Cloud's face while blood came out the noses of certain host club fans.

"Oh ho ho ho~" The sound of a motor was heard as a circular stage came out of the ground with a girl on top of it.

"The sweet forbidden, yet painful love between two brothers who only know to hurt each other but yet stay together despite the possibly fatal consequences!" the girl declared, "To this I can eat three bowls of rice!"

The ear piercing sounds of "Kyaaaaaa!" filled the room as the two teachers plugged their ears.

"I declare," shouted the girl, "That these two are the stoic type!"

"Oh ho ho ho~!" The stage spiraled its way down and disappeared in the ground.

The guests were asked to leave early due to clean up (the cover story was that it was rehearsed) and as soon as the last girl had left, Kyoya immediately turned towards the duo.

"You know," started Kyoya, pushing his glasses up, "That it is not allowed to bring weaponry into the school, much less use it and that you have damaged our property resulting in your debt."

And so Tamaki went through his "when in Rome do as the Romans do" and "Host Club dogs" routine leaving the two speechless.

"Of course," Kyoya continued for Tamaki, "We will have you two as club advisors(?) instead and we'll keep quiet for you and you will work off the debt. Not a bad deal isn't it? And if you don't, do you have passports?"

At this point the duo had to agree because otherwise it would become much more difficult to complete thier mission and left with heavy hearts and a smirking Kyoya and behind.

All this on the first day.


End file.
